Ne pas faillir
by Andromalia
Summary: Un membre de l'équipage est blessé, aux portes de la mort, tout semble déjà fini pour lui. Chacun se succède à son chevet, se remémorant les souvenirs qu'ils ont partagés


Un calme étrange régnait dans la petite chambre, nous n'étions pas portant au beau milieu de la nuit, mais aucun bruit ne venait perturber les deux occupants de la chambre. Tous deux dormaient du repos du juste, l'un, car il avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit précédente, l'autre, car il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec douceur, laissant passer quelques bruits de pas venant du pont du Sunny et le charpentier de l'équipage.

Il était toujours le premier à venir à l'aube, réveillant le médecin qui s'était endormi une fois de plus, malgré son insistance pour être celui qui faisait le dernier quart à chaque fois.

Le petit renne se frotta les yeux, se relevant péniblement, il jeta un œil à son patient, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, seule sa poitrine se soulevant par moment sous les bandes rougies par le sang indiquait qu'il faisait encore partie de ce monde. Mais pour encore combien de temps ?

Chaque jour il s'éloignait d'eux, il se faisait plus faible, mais personne ne voulait perdre espoir, alors chacun de ses nakamas se succédait à son chevet, de jour comme de nuit pour ne pas le laisser seul, pour le rattacher à ce monde.

Chopper partit en direction de sa chambre, il n'avait même pas faim, épuisé qu'il était, mais il savait qu'à son réveil, une assiette remplie l'attendrait dans son frigo.

Franky s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise en bois, avec sous son bras du papier et un crayon. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis une semaine déjà, dessinant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et l'expliquant au malade, espérant le faire réagir ou juste le faire sourire.

Mais comme à son habitude, il restait de marbre. De cette même pierre que l'homme aux cheveux bleu imaginait dans ses plus sombres heures utiliser pour sa tombe. Ce serait un monument pour rendre hommage à l'homme qui l'est. À toujours avancer, à prendre les décisions difficiles quand il fallait et à aider ses nakamas quand il le fallait.

Son crayon s'écrasa au sol, dans un vacarme assourdissant, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, comme d'habitude. Il demandait à l'homme de ne pas mourir, il l'en suppliait presque, comme à chaque fois en somme.

Usopp arriva par la suite, habitué à trouver le charpentier en pleure, il le fit quitter la pièce et pris sa place. Lui aussi trouvait un moyen de réconforter le blessé. Il lui racontait des histoires les plus folles les unes que les autres, comme il faisait pour Kaya. Après tout si elle avait pu trouver le sourire, il le pourrait aussi. Il n'était bon qu'à mentir à ces moments-là et s'en voulait. Mais l'équipage en avait besoin de ses mensonges de cette force qu'il tirait de ce monde imaginaire qui prenait petit à petit vie dans l'océan fou du Nouveau Monde.

Il compta la fois où seul, face à dix mille hommes, il avait su user de ruse et de malice pour ranger cette armée de son côté, grâce à son allié, le gobe-île. Il se figea un instant, se rappelant que l'homme était là lorsque ce poisson géant avait fini tranché par les géants d'Erbaf.

Des larmes vinrent humidifier ses yeux, mais disparurent aussitôt lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de l'alité s'étirer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour dessiner un discret, mais réel sourire.

Le canonnier en fut plus rassuré, cette fois il n'aurait pas à mentir ! Il pourrait enfin dire qu'il l'a vu bouger ! Quelle joie !

Robin vint par la suite, un livre à la main comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas choisi le manuscrit pour ses goûts, mais pour ceux de l'homme sur qui elle allait veiller. Une belle histoire d'aventure, sans romance et ni énigme. Juste de beaux paysages, de fiers et braves combattants et des monstres à la pelle.

Elle lisait à haute voix, doucement, prenant soin de bien articuler chaque mot, d'y ajouter de petites explications pour le plaisir de son auditoire. Elle faisait preuve de force et gardait ses mauvaises impressions, mais elle avait noté que la poitrine de l'homme se soulevait avec toujours plus de difficulté et de moins en moins. Il sombrait dans l'autre monde, il partait de celui-ci, pourtant il lui restait tant à faire, des rêves à accomplir, des personnes à protéger et guider.

Elle frissonna en se souvenant de son regard, elle avait été impressionnée ce jour-là, de se dire qu'il existait encore des hommes de sa trempe, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour arriver à leurs fins. Il avait été difficile à cerner et pourtant elle l'appréciait, au même titre que tous ses nakamas, peut-être plus même.

Elle qui ne montrait que peu ses émotions se mit à trembler, au point de ne pas pouvoir lire sa page.

Nami arriva juste à temps pour lui éviter de fondre en larme.

La rousse n'interrogea pas son amie, elle savait depuis le temps. La navigatrice resta quelques instants debout, elle passait le moins de temps possible ici, elle devait veiller à leur cap, faire ses cartes, s'occuper du journal de bord. Mais c'était surtout parce que ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Mal et peur.

Elle avait toujours tout fait pour devenir plus forte, comme tous les Mugiwaras, mais c'est lui qui avait fait le plus d'effort, elle s'en était doutée dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu après leur deux ans de séparation. Et pourtant il était là, couché, aux portes de la mort et eux venaient tous lui donner une ancre pour remonter à la surface.

Elle avait si peu à lui donner, elle lui proposa, entre rire et larme d'annuler sa dette s'il revenait à lui maintenant. Non même s'il revenait à lui dans une heure, un jour, une semaine, un mois, elle annulerait sa dette, elle voulait juste qu'il revienne, chasser cette tristesse et ce mal-être qui vivaient avec eux depuis huit jours. Chasser cette aura sombre qui s'abattait sur ses compagnons, il n'y avait bien que le menteur pour leur redonner le sourire, par moment, avec ses bonnes nouvelles inventées, que seuls les plus crédules croyaient. De temps en temps, la musique du squelette illuminait un peu le Sunny, mais les ténèbres revenaient vite.

Même le navire semblait en deuil avant l'heure. Alors que le monde restait le même, le leur s'était écroulé en un instant, lorsqu'il avait croisé cette embarcation, cet homme.

Elle se souvient d'avoir tremblé et ne pas avoir pu s'arrêter, alors que certains regardaient ça fièrement, encourageant leur compagnon, prêt à intervenir en cas de danger.

Elle quitta la pièce plus tôt que d'habitude, mais le musicien de l'équipage avait l'habitude de ça, aussi venait-il toujours un peu plus tôt à chaque fois.

Lui ne faisait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est joué en continu lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie, commençant et finissant toujours par la même chanson : « Le saké de Binks ».

Elle avait une signification spéciale pour lui, il avait vu tous ses compagnons mourir en jouant ce son, comme il avait vu apparaître ses nouveaux nakamas en chantonnant cet air. Il avait fêté la victoire contre le grand corsaire en criant joyeusement ses paroles.

Elle lui donnait du courage et faisait sourire le blessé, qui à chaque fois réagissait à la première note et se rendormait à la dernière, comme si seul ce chant pouvait le faire revenir à leur monde et signer sa fin.

Le squelette lui accorda ce souhait silencieux, si jamais il les quittait ce son résonnerait en son honneur, pour toujours, sur le pont du Sunny. Il fixa de ses orbites vides son visage neutre, se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec l'homme, rien d'exceptionnel en comparaison des autres, mais pourtant il avait senti ce quelque chose qui avait battre son cœur inexistant.

Le soir tombe, une nouvelle journée est passée et il n'est toujours pas réveillé, une nouvelle journée vers la mort.

La porte grince, laissant entrer l'avant-dernier garde malade, qui s'assoit silencieusement sans saluer le musicien. Celui-ci ne s'en offense pas, il connait la douleur qui happe la poitrine de l'homme. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher, l'arrêter, mais jamais il ne lui aurait pardonné.

Le chapeau de paille qui trônait depuis longtemps sur sa tête reposait à côté du blessé, Luffy lui avait laissé pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir. Il n'était pas encore le roi des pirates, donc il ne pouvait pas partir ! C'était son rôle après tout ! Il devait l'aider à accomplir son rêve, comme lui l'avait accompagné pour accomplir le sien.

Mais tout cela n'aurait aucun sens si son chemin s'arrêtait là, aux portes de la victoire. Le capitaine avait toujours su qu'il irait loin, il avait la force, la détermination et le courage pour cela. À peine l'avait-il vu qu'il avait voulu qu'il rejoigne son équipage. Bon comme les autres, il n'avait pas été d'accord au début et à force de persuasion, il avait réussi.

Le jeune brun s'assit en tailleur sur la chaise :

« Tu sais c'est différent sans toi, tout le monde est triste, Usopp n'est même plus capable d'inventer des vrais mensonges, Franky n'invente plus rien, Nami nous perd, Robin ne lit plus, Chopper ne sourit plus, Brook joue faux, on mange mal, je sais pas si c'est le goût ou ton absence, mais la viande est dégueulasse sans toi, tu vas pas mourir hein ? Je te l'interdis, c'est un ordre de ton capitaine, tu as toujours obéi, alors continue s'il te plait. Ne meurs pas, ne pars pas, on a encore besoin de toi, c'est trop tôt. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas, je t'empêcherai de partir ! Ton âme sera à jamais coincée ici, je trouverais un moyen ! Ne meurs pas, je ne te pardonnerais pas… Zoro »

Le vert ne bougeait pas, il ne bougeait plus depuis un moment déjà, depuis le plus dur des combats qu'il n'est jamais eut à mener. Son capitaine avait eu confiance en lui, il le regrettait maintenant, mais personne n'aurait empêché le sabreur d'affronter son adversaire.

Une dernière fois avant l'aube, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le cuisinier qui tenait une assiette, comme chaque soir, espérant que le bretteur se réveille et lui gueule dessus qu'il a faim. Il soupira en écrasant sa cigarette sur sa chaussure, ce ne serait pas ce soir visiblement.

Il laissa passer le brun, qui répéta encore une fois « C'est un ordre ».

On pouvait ordonner bien des choses à un homme, mais ne pas mourir quand on avait perdu autant de sang, quand on avait eu les poumons transpercés, les côtes brisées, des artères touchées, la colonne partiellement brisée.

Non là on ne pouvait que lui ordonner d'arrêter de souffrir et de se battre, mais Zoro n'était pas de ces hommes-là et Sanji le savait. À son combat contre Mihawk au baratié, il l'avait trouvé stupide de ne pas reconnaître sa défaite, mais maintenant il savait pourquoi il était ainsi. Il avait un nom à faire entendre jusque dans les cieux.

Et bien maintenant il résonne jusque là haut, comme le plus grand abruti de tous les temps, lui dit le blond. Sa route n'était pas finie, il n'était pas prêt alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'affronter ? Ce grand corsaire ? Le plus grand manieur de sabre du monde ?

Il était apparu une matinée dans le nouveau monde, inchangé après trois ans et avait défié en duel son ancien élève.

Ah, tous auraient voulu le retenir, mais pas question d'entraver les rêves d'un homme. Et voilà où il se retrouvait maintenant, dans un lit d'hôpital, incapable de bouger.

Incapable de crier sa victoire.

« Imbécile, à quoi ça sert d'être le plus grand sabreur du monde, si c'est pour mourir huit jours plus tard ? »

Sanji fixait alors la poitrine du vert, qui ne bougeait plus.

« Qui va mourir, love-cook ? »

Un œil jaune le fixait, dans lequel flottait une détermination sans faille.

« J'ai reçu un ordre de mon capitaine »


End file.
